


Oblivious

by DeanIsSaved



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, I feel dirty, M/M, NSFW, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsSaved/pseuds/DeanIsSaved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are in love with each other, and neither have a clue. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

It wasn't his fault Dean was irresistible. Sam thought Dean should be a public enemy for being that ridiculously attractive, in fact. Yeah, he was his brother, but that didn't make him immune to the charm Dean exuded every time he walked into a room. Every part of him was some combination of flawless, hot, or just plain _beautiful_.

Right now the part Sam was staring at was his eyes, as he often found himself doing. They were just so _green_ , like the color of spring, and so big and he had those long lashes that brushed his cheek whenever he blinked, and right now they were staring right back at Sam, and he could barely breathe-

Wait. Shit. He had been staring too long. Fuck. Dean had noticed. Shit shit shit.

"Heya, Sammy, something on my face?" Dean sarcastically asked, turning away from the little brunette leaning against the bar and flashing Sam that award winning smile.

"Uh, no. Just can't believe how much of a pig you are sometimes." He scoffed. _Fuck._ That didn't go as planned. He wanted to say that he didn't think Dean was a pig, that Sam thought he was gorgeous, but couldn't bring himself to do anything other than turn back to the beer he was nursing.

                    ---

"Uh, no. Just can't believe how much of a pig you are sometimes." Oh. _Oh_. Dean had thought maybe Sam had been- no, it was dumb. He was dumb. Dean was the messed up one, despite what his brother seemed to think. _He_  was the one who noticed when Sams shirt rode up a little, _he_  was the one he wanted to play with his brothers hair, _he_  was the one who sometimes inexplicably wanted to grab his brothers face and kiss him.

Dean allowed himself a sigh, then plastered on the notorious smile and wink to face the curvy brunette he had been flirting with. From the looks of it, she had been very okay with it. But all of a sudden, Dean wasn't feeling up to it, any of it. He didn't want to got through the never ending process of flirting and winking and then the 'why don't we get out of here?' and then the adios. Always the adios. If truth be told, all he wanted to do was go back to the cheap motel room and cuddle up with Sam and- Wait. Cuddle? Did he just say he wanted to _cuddle_? God he was losing it.

Right on cue, that girl- Nikki or Nicole or something- slid her hand up Deans arm and opened her mouth, and Dean seriously did not want to deal with rejecting her right now, so he did the only thing he could think of. "Hey, Sam, if we don't leave soon we'll be late to dinner with mom." Dean swing around and faced his brother, raising his eyebrows in a sign to play along.

                    ---

"Wh-what?" Sam gulped. Honestly, he was too busy admiring how well Dean fit into those jeans to notice the conversation Dean had been having.

"Dinner. With mom. We'll be late soon." Dean drawled out, clearly begging Sam to go along with the scheme.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Yes. We should go." Sam complied, slapping the bills already in his hand into the bar. Sam almost wanted Dean to suffer and make him turn down that poor girl, but he didn't like the idea of what they would do if Dean didn't have the heart.

"Sorry, Nikki-"

"Vicki."

"Right. Vicki. Maybe I'll see you around." The girl look crestfallen at losing such a prize, but Sam was sure a woman like her could find another catch. They headed straight for the door and burst into the crisp night, cold air filling their lungs. Dean laughed his way out of that bar, throwing his head back. Sam could see his breathe in the air and the crinkles on his brothers eyes as Dean caught his breath and hung his head, chuckling. "Thanks for helping me get out of that. She was unbearable, couldn't stop talking."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, as it seemed like they were having a perfectly lovely time before their abrupt departure. "I thought she was nice."

"Yeah." Dean simply agreed, not helping Sam's confusion. The cold air compelled the men to hurry towards the Impala, but Dean slowed in time to rest against the trunk of the car. Sensing his brothers confusion, Dean sighed, "I dunno, Sammy. Just not feeling it. It's always the same. Tired."

Sam didn't know what Dean was tired of, and right now he didn't give a damn. Heat like hellfire ripped through him and he couldn't stop himself from pushing Dean flat against the Impala and trapping him between the car and Sam's hips. When he grabbed Deans face with both of his hands and crushed their lips together, all Sam felt was bliss. Deans lips were soft and plush against his, and he tasted like beer and- honey? Sam was in a state of euphoria, thoughts drifting across his mind but not really sinking in. One of which was _I'm kissing my brother_. I'm kissing _my brother._  

But he noticed something even stranger, that his brother was kissing him _back_. Dean had understandingly been frozen at first, but now he was moving with Sam, under Sam, responding with just as much enthusiasm. Deans fingers found their way under Sam's flannel, running his hands over the smooth skin on his sides. They kissed like teenagers hiding under the bleachers, passionate and long and sweet and dirty.

The kiss broke off, and Dean gasped " _Sam_ "

"Dean, I-" Sam broke off, he didn't know what to say, didn't know how to think. "Do you really want this?" He asked, suddenly concerned that he really didn't, was just doing this for his messed up kid brother.

But Dean didn't skip a beat. "God yes- Sammy, I do, I really do. Want to be with you, want to touch you, want to watch dumb movies with you and hold your dumb hand- wait, do you want this? You're not just indulging me? If you didn't really want this I don't think I could hand-"

Overcome with emotion and in awe that Dean wanted him back, that they felt the same, he answered, "I want this, more than _anything_ " and pushed their lips back together, almost laughing with glee.

"So, uh, Sam. Why don't we get out of here?" Sam laughed, tears welling in his eyes, still amazed that this was real.

"Yes. God yes." And they scrambled to their respective seats.

                    ---

The ride to some random motel room should've been awkward, it really should've, but it just wasn't. Neither of them could seem to keep from smiling and looking over at the other, to check if this was real, making them all the more elated when it proved it was.

"You get the duffels, I'll get the room?" Dean suggested, and Sam licked his lips and nodded. 

"Two twins- actually, nevermind. One king." He told the bored looking blond kid behind the motel desk. Dean was nervous what Sam would think about sharing a bed, were they moving too fast? But he was sure he wanted this, and if Sam did too, he was making the right choice.

"Enjoy your stay at Midnight Blue." the boy droned in a voice that suggested he was on his 48th hour without sleep. Dean didn't say thanks, just snatched the key from his fingers and hurried to meet Sam. They burst into the room, and Dean doubted that Sam even noticed the large bed as he was too buy slamming Dean against the wall.

Mouths pressed hotly together, Sam fumbled with the buttons on his own shirt, getting it out of the way before yanking Deans black tee over his head. Shoes, socks and jeans were quick to follow, leaving them grinding against the wall in boxer-briefs. Sam's lips left Deans and made its way down his neck, mouthing at his exposed throat and eliciting a moan from Dean."Sam, _please_ -" Both of their arousals were clear, cocks rubbing against each other through thin pieces of fabric, sending shocks of pleasure through their bodies. Sam grabbed Deans ass and lifted, and his brother scrambled to get his legs wrapped around his brothers waist. Moments later they fell onto the bed together, Sam looming over Dean. They stayed there for awhile, necking and kissing, when Sam darted across the room. He practically dumped out his duffel in an attempt to find the lube. He was back at Deans side an instant, picking up right where they left off.

Sam sat up to pull down Deans boxer-briefs to reveal his cock, big and thick with arousal. Sam's pupils were blown with lust, and he quickly stripped his own remaining clothing. Dean was breathless on his back, impatient for something to happen. He watched as Sam coated his fingers with lube, and he felt cold at his hole at the same time Sam's mouth returned to his neck. " _Oh._ Mmmh. Feels so good.." Sam continued to neck him, making sure to leave a bruise somewhere very visible. "S- _nnngh -_ Sam, have you ever done... this, before?"

Sam was able to respond between kisses, "You mean- with a guy? Yeah- in college I experimented. You?"

"You know me, I'll try anything." Dean, lost in sensation, gave his final answer, "A few times."

"Mmmhp" was all Sam was able to respond. He scissored two fingers inside of Dean, pushed them in and out. " _God right there Sam._ "

"Think you're ready for more?" Dean just nodded, eyes blown wide. He pulled his knees up to his chest, exposing his slicked up hole to Sam. Sam stared for a second, at Dean all opened up and waiting for him, so beautiful. For a moment, he reprimanded himself, then remembered he didn't have to hide anymore, and told his big brother. "You're so beautiful Dean. God, you're perfect."

Dean blushed, thinking of a response, but was cut short when Sam started to push foward into Dean. "Oh,  _god._ " he moaned, unable to keep back his gasp. Sam slowly pushed his thick cock into Deans tight hole, sweet heat enveloping his length. He let out a long sigh, lost in the sensation. "Sam. Move." Sam returned to reality to find that he was just as impatient as Dean was. Sam slowly pulled out to the tip, then shoved back into Deans heat. He picked up a break neck speed, pushing in and out and in and out and in-

"Oh! Oh, my _god_. So big Sam, so big inside of me, such a nice cock, baby boy-"

" _Dean_ " Sam moaned, his chest falling over Dean but his slick length keeping the same pace. "Feel so good"

Deans grasped Sam's long hair, tangling his fingers in it, holding on for dear life as Sam pounded him into next week. His chest was quickly rising and falling, breathe coming in quick gasps as he writhed under Sam. His balls drew up and there was a deep, warm feeling in his stomach- he wasn't going to last long. "Oh, oh, oh," Dean chanted in time with Sam's thrusts. "Oh! Yes! Oh! Sam! Sam! _Sammy!_ " and he was coming, white splattering Sam's chest. Sam was gone as soon as Deans hole tightened around his cock, coming right after his brother with Deans name on his lips. They rode out their orgasms together with short and shallow thrusts.

Sam collapsed on Dean, both Winchesters panting like they had just run a marathon. Sam stayed with his softening cock snug inside Dean. Eventually, Sam rolled over, totally blissed out. "Wow." was the only word that came to mind. Dean hummed in agreement. Dean felt the grasp of sleep upon him, and managed to grab a towel from the little bathroom to clean them off. Sam whined at the loss of warmth next to him. "Come back so we can cuddle."

Dean clumsily wiped them both off of the night. "I don't cuddle, Sam." Dean groaned as he settled his back into Sam's embrace.

"Yeah, me neither." Smiled Sam, holding his big brother closer.


End file.
